The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying solid pieces of garniture to a food product, especially applying a pizza garniture to pizza shells.
Existing "at random" applicators for applying garniture to pizza shells cover the whole pizza surface in one operation and it is very difficult to obtain a satisfactory and even coverage over the whole surface.